The Kates Ajaib
by ReikoMiao
Summary: Jaejoong menemukan sebuah buah(?)berwarna hijau dengan isi yang mengejutkan.Apakah itu? Jeng jeng jeng jeng...
1. Chapter 1

Cast:Dbsk,Sooman,Author Reiko_Miao

Genre:Gaje

Author:Liat Diatas :3

Yuk Capcus :3

Di hari yang cetar membahana ini bandara Soekarno Hatta,Jakarta lebih rame dari ?Bukan karena Iron Man dateng ke Jakarta,Michael Jackson idup lagi ataupun miyabi mendadak jadi hijabers -_-

Keramaian ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan disebabkan oleh 5 orang cowok ganteng yaitu DONG BANG SHIN KI,boyband paling tenar

ketenaran mereka mencapai dunia air(?),dunia binatang(?),dunia lain,dunia gaib sampe dunia alien sekalian.

Saking tenarnya kedatangan mereka disambit eh disambut oleh para ABRI,TNI AU AD AL,polisi,bodyguard,satpam,hansip,pak RT,pak camat,pak bupati,barrack

obama,sekjen pebebe(?),prince william,pak ustad,pak haji,pak kyai,tuk dalang(?),guru guru PGRI,ibu ibu arisan,bapak bapak PBB(persatuan bapak bapak),tukang rujak,tukang becak,tukang ojek,tukang jual cangcimen,tukan tambal ban,tukang somay,tukang cireng,tukang sayur,para pembantu rese,penjahit,penjahat,pemerkosa#waw,pembunuh bayaran,perampok,copet,maling,pengamen,tukang mutilasi,para napi sarap(?),pasien RSJ,pengemis,pemulung,gembel,tukang sampah,cinta laura,jupe,depe,para pemaen YKS,dan para pemaen mahabharata dari astinapura juga rosalinda dan fernandohose -_-

"oh my god sun banyak bener sambutannya"kata junsu sambil dadah dadah gaje

"iYADONG secara kita pan DBSK,artis paling tenar sedunia akherat"kata jaejoong sambil pose sok cantik#digampar jaejoong

Ditengah keramaian yang udah kayak pembagian sembako gratis itu muncullah seorang cewek tapi ga terlalu cewek,cakep tapi masih cakepan jaejoong,dan kece tapi masih kecean dbsk muncul dari gerombolan manusia itu dengan gaya sok anggun banget,pake kibas kibas rambut ala iklan shampo segala lagi -_-

"heh minggir lu para cast ga penting"

"huuuu"dengan amat sangat tidak ikhlas para manusia itu minggir.

"oppa kenalin nae fans berat neo,nama nae Reiko_Miao panggil aja Reiko nae ani mwo mwo"cewek itu memperkenalkan diri pake bahasa campur campur kayak rujak campur gado gado campur bibimbap -_-

"eh err iya,mau apa?minta tanda tangan?"tanya yunho

"ani,nae mau minta poppo sama peyuk"kata reiko sok unyu sambil kedip kedip gaje ples gwiyomi

"anjir!"dbsk langsung mual di kepala.

"yaudah nae poppo tapi neo harus kasi know uri eodiga hotel terdeket dari ini airport"kata yoochun yang mendadak ketularan reiko,malah lebih parah kayaknya -_-

"no usah go ke neo neo neo and neo tinggal di rumah nae aja"

"jinjja?really?ciyus enelan miapah?"jiwa alay jaejoong mulai bangkit dari kubur(?)

"ne,nae ciyus enelan miyabi"

"waoww miyabi *0*"dbsk langsung pasang muka mesum semua

"ayo capcus ke rumah nae"

"oke"

Sampe dirumah reiko,member dbsk pada milih kamar sesuai keyakinan masing masing,maksudnya keyakinan kalo kamar yang mereka pilih kaga bochor bochor :v

Karena hari syudah malam mereka pun bobok unyu hingga pagi menjelang.

KUKURUYUKUKUKUKUK

Ayam tetangga yang besok mau disembelih buat opor berkokok unyu menandakan hari syudah pagi.

"selamat morning nae hensem oppa,sini makan udah buatin makanan sepesial dari hati soto,bakso,kari,rendang,iga penyet sama bulgogi"

"jangan jangan indomie -_-"kata changmin

"TADAAAA"reiko pun membuka tudung saji yang ditempelin poster dbsk itu.

"tuh kan bener -_-"dbsk langsung lemes mendadak.

"ayo dimakan nae udah buat susah susah loh,lebih susah dari perjalanan frodo dan chingu chingu di film lord of the ring"#halah

"iyaa"dbsk pun makan dengan kaga semangat kecuali changmin,dia sih yang penting dikasi makan,makannya gratis lagi :3

Selesai makan mereka melakukan hobi masing masing sambil nunggu waktu konser mereka ntar malem.

Yunho sama yoochun lagi mantengin TV nunggu beritanya jupe,junsu maen gameboy gara gara reiko kaga punya PS,changmin lagi grusak grusuk kayak tikus nyari makanan,sementara jaejoong memilih duduk di teras ditemani angin sepoi sepoi dan nyamuk nguang nguing(?).Tadinya sih jaejoong mau baca majalah fesyen tapi berhubung reiko itu cewek ga jadi dia cuma punya majalah bobo,itu juga udah dimakan rayap :3

Ditengah kesendiriannya yang khusyuk nan syahdu(?),terdengar suara benda jatuh.

MEOONG

eh bukan,ini suara kucing author yang lagi maen marco polo :3

BRUKK

Suara apakah itu?Apakah itu setan?Jin?Iblis?Atau demit?Entahlah,biarkan hal itu menjadi rahasia ilahi#okesip

-TEBECEH-

An:Yeyeye lalala gue eksis#bukan kartu eksis(?)ye -_-

Betewe ada yang kaga tau kates itu apa?Okeh berhubung gue anaknya unyu,cantik,keceh,baik hati,tidak sombong tapi tidak rajin menabung malah rajin ngabisin duit #sumpah ga penting banget -_- maka gue bakal kasi tau ke neo semua.

Menurut reikopedia(?),the koplak ensiklopedia kates is a buah yang the kolor is ijo ijo like a kolor matang the kolor luar is tetep ijo but the dalem is oranye unyu unyu like a biji is little,banyak,and bunder like kotoran pohon is tall like a changmin first multiply ditemukan by bapak suminten and ibu juminten at kebon near omah.

First kali ditanem by bapak sucipto and ibu tukiyem at yard behind omah(rumah)they.

Now,apa neo understand what the kates is?#readers mimisan di mata mendadak

Akhir words,sekian terima jaejoong :v


	2. Chapter 2

BRUKK

"EBUSET ADA BOM HIROSHIMA!Tiaraaaaap"Jaejoong mendadak lebay

KRIK KRIK KRIK

"Kok sepi?Eh,apaan tuh?"Jaejoong mendekati sesuatu yang berwarna ijo ijo yang terjatuh dengan indahnya(?)dibawah pohon.  
"Ijo,gede,buah apa ini?Bisa dimakan gak ya?"Jaejoong pun membawa buah itu kedalem rumah.  
"Woy sini deh,gue nemu sesuanu nih"  
"Sesuatu keles"Kata Junsu "Yee,sesuatu pan lagunya Syahroni jadi gue pake sesuanu aje"  
"Iyedah apelukate hyung"  
"Apaan tuh?"Yoochun mulai kepo "Aneh bener"Kata Yunho "Wahai kakanda,apakah gerangan yang terjadi disana?Beritahukanlah kepada adinda yang unyu unyu ini"Dari jauh Reiko maen nimbrung tanpa diundang.  
"Elah ganggu aje lu,minggir ini urusan orang dewasa"Kata Changmin "Aaaah kakandaaa"Reiko langsung pasang muka melas sambil aegyo.  
"Ini loh gue nemu buah ijo"Kata Jaejoong "Coba digosok gosok oppa"  
"Lu kate ale ale digosok"Kata Yoochun "Bukan,panci cemong kali"Kata Yunho "Ngapain di gosok?"Tanya Jaejoong "Biar dapet hadiah mobil"Jawab Reiko asal

Ditengah kegajean mereka tiba tiba buah ijo itu bersinar warna ijo lumut dan bergoyang goyang kayak penyanyi dangdut,lalu dari dalamnya terdengar sebuah suara.  
"Alah lama lu pada,keluarin gue cepet!"  
"Caranya?"Tanya Junsu "Belah pake gergaji!"  
"Oke bentar gue ambilin"Reiko bergegas capcus ke gudang.  
"Eh jangan!Gue cuma baek baek cara dan ritualnya ye,kalo perlu catet di buku telepon,catetannya simpen baek baek jangan sampe rusak,sobek,basah atau terlipat"  
"Berasa LJK dah -_-"Kata Jaejoong "Udeh cepet gimana caranya"Kata Changmin galak " jauhkan dari jangkauan anak anak"  
"Anak ape?Anak kucing,anak kebo apa anak setan?"Tanya Yoochun "Anak monyet,anak ikan ama anak semut jangan lupa"Kata Jaejoong "Anak tokek,anak nyamuk sama anak kodok juga"Kata Yunho "Jangan lupa anak tetangga sebelah ama anak siluman"Kata Changmin "DUA!"  
"DUAAAAA..."DBSK langsung ngiklan berjamaah.  
"Anjir malah ,simpan ditempat dingin dan sejuk"  
"Semacem di freezer gitu ya"Kata Reiko "Ga di freezer juga keles,bisa jadi es kiko gue ntar T.T Tiga,jauhkan dari benda berbau tajam"  
"Sejenis bangke sama sampah masyarakat ye"Kata Changmin " ,elus elus gue dengan kasih sayang"  
"Oke"Yunho ngambil kertas ditulisin kata kata KASIH SAYANG terus kertas itu digosok ke buahnya pake tenaga kek orang lagi ngamplas kayu.  
"Gak pake tenaga bison juga kali -_-  
Lima,ucapkan mantra buahetek katesetek ijoetek hancuretek,jintongetek keluaretek tektektek kretek kretek duar duar pret dum dum pret"  
"Simeleketek buahetek katesetek ijoetek hancuretek,jintongetek keluaretek tektektek kretek kretek duar duar pret dum dum pret"Dbsk dan Reiko membacanya bersama sama.

DZINGGG

Buah itupun bersinar dengan terang bagai sang surya menyinari sinar itu menghilang muncullah sesosok penampakan berdaster pink motif uget uget(?)dengan rambut dikuncir 100 :3 "I FEEL FREE HORE EMAK,OMAN BEBASSSS"  
"Wadaw penampakan dari mana ini?"Kata Yunho "Dari hatimu"  
"Huekk jangan ngegombal deh,tampang lu bikin ambeiyen"  
"Oke berhubung kalian udah bebasin akyu maka kalian akan kuberi 3permintaan"  
"Kurang weh,5 dong pan orangnya ada 5"Kata Changmin "Jadi kau anggap apa aku selama ini?Apakah aku sama sekali tidak berarti bagimu?"Reiko mulai ngealay sambil menatap mata Changmin dan menggenggam tangannya.  
"Elu pan anak kambing"Kata Yoochun "Anak kambing,ada lagunya dimana anak kambing saya"Kata Yunho "Anak kambing saya lagi makan di warung"Sambung Jaejoong "Pohon waru woy bukan makan di warung!"Yunyoosumin neriakin Jaejoong berjamaah "Oppah tega!"  
"Tega nian nya caramu...Menyingkirkan diriku...Dari percintaan ini..."Dbsk malah nyanyi lagunya Afgan#Bener ga tuh liriknya,gue ga apal :3 #Author apa ini "Huh yasyudah nae mau minta duit yang ani habis habis"Reiko kembali ngemeng pake bahasa asalnya.  
"Laksanakan!"

CLING

Didepan Reiko mendadak ada duit 1000an kertas.  
"Yaelah napa cuma seribu?Buat apaan coba?"  
"Lu ga bilang sih mau duit berapa"  
"Udah terima aja,buat ganjelan pintu lumayan"Kata Yoochun "Mana bisa,elah ganteng ganteng pe'a"  
"Njir kurangajar jin,gue minta chainsaw(gergaji mesin) buat ngehajar ini anak kambing satu ekor"  
"Laksanakan!"

CLINGG

Didepan Yoochun langsung ada rantai(chain)sama gergajinya tukang kayu(saw)  
"Dasar jin o'on gue mintanya chainsaw napa lu kasi rante ama gergaji tukang kayu gini?"  
"Ini apa?"Jin yang bernama asli LiSyuman itu nunjuk rantai "Rante"  
"Lah emang,yang bilang sate siapa?"  
"Anjir gue kena troll(dibercandain)"  
"Okeh apa permintaan ketiga kalian"  
"Gue mau duit 100 ribuan sekoper yang kaga abis abis"Reiko tiba tiba minta lagi.  
"Kok elu minta lagi?Ga bisa ga bisa!Heh jin sekarang giliran gue,jangan turutin dia"Kata Jaejoong "Kaga bisa,ini rumah nae jadi terserah nae mau apa"Reiko mulai alay "Tapi nae yaang nemu!"Jaejoong ikutan alay "Tapi nemunya di kebun nae pan?"  
"Pokoknya buat nae"  
"Buat nae!"  
"Buat nae!"  
"Buat nae!"  
"Buat nae!"  
"Nae!"  
"Nae!"  
"Nae!"  
"Nae!"  
Jaejoong dan Reiko pun jambak jambakan.  
"Hadeh malah ribut permintaan terakhir buat Min jin,Min mau makanan satu kulkas yang ga abis abis"Kata Changmin "Laksanakan!"

CLINGG

Didepan Changmin ada kulkas berisi penuh makanan.  
"Hmm nyem nyem enaaak"Changmin langsung ngambil popcorn sambil nonton Jae-Reiko jambak jambakan.  
"Ayo hyung hajar aja nyem"Yoochun nyomot popcorn Changmin.  
"Popcorn kuuuuu,TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK"

PLAK PLOK PLETAK DUAGH BUGH BUAGH DHUAR KROMPYANG KROMPYANG(?)  
MEAAAOOOWW#Anggep aja suara kucing tetangga yang kena lempar panci

Changmin langsung ngehajar Yoochun habis habisan sampe kayak di tom en jeri(?)  
"Walah napa pada tawuran"Yunho duduk manis liat tawuran sambil makan popcorn nya Changmin.  
"Tugas eyke udah selesai pan?Yasyudah eyke mau go away nyari hensem cowok dulu,Assalamualaikum jama'ah"  
Semuanya pun berhenti dari kegiatan masing masing dan langsung pasang senyum manis.  
"Waalaikumsalam pak haji"  
Setelah jin Sooman minggat eh pergi mereka pun kembali tawuran seperti sedia kala.

-End-  
An:Cerita diatas hanyalah fiktif belaka,jika ada kesamaan nama,tempat,sifat,penampilan,tingkat ke pe'a an,dan kawan kawan maka itu emang ada salah kata maka lepaskanlah(?).Seperti kata lagunya Idina it go,let it go can't hold it back anymore...#Malah nyanyi Okelah,syekian telimaduit 


End file.
